The high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) is a compact audio/video connector interface for transmitting uncompressed digital streams. The HDMI connects a digital multimedia (or audio/video) source (e.g., a set-top box, a DVD player, a personal computer, a video game console, etc.) to a compatible digital sink, such as a digital television. The HDMI is fully described in the HDMI Specification version 1.4a published on Mar. 4, 2010, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety merely for the useful understanding of the background of the invention.
A HDMI cable is a transport medium including three transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS®) channels utilized to transfer video, audio, and auxiliary data encapsulated in TDMS characters; the transmission is synchronized using a high-frequency clock signal running over a clock channel. The TDMS and clock channels are differential pairs. A HDMI cable also includes the following channels: a display data channel (DDC_SCL and DDC_SDA), a consumer electronics control (CEC), and a hot-plug detect (HPD) signal which originates at the sink. The HDMI interface is implemented using a HDMI cable and connectors, each of which includes 19 pins. A source and sink connector have the same configuration. Table 1 lists the pins in a type A HDMI connector (either a source or sink).
TABLE 1Pin NumberHDMI_Signal1.TMDS_Data2+2.Shield3.TMDS_Data2−4.TMDS_Data1+5.Shield6.TMDS_Data1−7.TMDS_Data0+8.Shield9.TMDS_Data0−10.TMDS_Clk+11.Shield12.TMDS_Clk−13.CEC14.Utility/HEAC+15.SCL16.SDA17.DDC/CEC/Ground18.+5 V19.HPD/HEAC−
DisplayPort™ is a standard that defines a digital display interface of a new digital audio/video interconnect. The DisplayPort is intended to be used primarily between a computer and its display monitor, or a computer and a home-theater system. The DisplayPort standard is fully described in the DisplayPort Specification Version 1.2 published Jan. 5, 2010, by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety merely for the useful understanding of the background of the invention.
Transport channels of a DisplayPort interface include a main link, an auxiliary channel (AUX), and a hot plug detect (HPD). The main link is a unidirectional channel that allows data transfers over up to 4 lanes that carry clock signals in addition to the video/audio streams. Each lane is an AC-coupled differential pair. The auxiliary channel is a bi-directional half-duplex channel that carries control and management information and the HPD channel is used by a sink device to interrupt a source device when a plug is connected or disconnected. The DisplayPort interface is facilitated using a proprietary cable and connectors, each of which includes 20 pins. The DisplayPort cable is a cross cable, i.e., each of a source and sink connector has a different configuration. Table 2 lists the pins and their signals of source and sink DisplayPort connectors.
TABLE 2DisplayPortDisplayPortPin NumberSourceSink1.ML_lane0PML_lane3N2.GNDGND3.ML_lane0NML_lane3P4.ML_lane1PML_lane2N5.GNDGND6.ML_lane1NML_lane2P7.ML_lane2PML_lane1N8.GNDGND9.ML_lane2NML_lane1P10.ML_lane3PML_lane0N11.GNDGND12.ML_lane3NML_lane0P13.Config1Config114.Config2Config215.AUX_CHPAUX_CHP16.GNDGND17.AUX_CHNAUX_CHN18.HPDHPD19.ReturnReturn20.AUX_PWRAUX_PWR
Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) is a standard that supports an interface for interactive consumer electronics and home networking. The Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) combines a reliable high-speed, bi-directional data channel in addition to an uncompressed video and audio channel over a single interface. The DiiVA™ interface allows users to connect, configure, and control various home consumer electronic devices (e.g., Blueray player, a game console, etc.) from their Digital TVs. The Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) is primarily intended to be for connectivity of consumer electronic devices in the home. The Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) standard is fully described in the “DiiVA Specification Release Candidate”, version 1.1 published on Oct. 5, 2010, by the China Video Industry Association, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety merely for the useful understanding of the background of the invention.
Transport channels of the Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) interface include a main link and a hybrid link. The main link is a unidirectional channel that allows data transfers over 3 lanes that carry clock signals in addition to the video streams. Each lane is an AC-coupled differential pair. The hybrid channel is a bi-directional high speed channel that carries an audio packet, and a control and data packet, such as Ethernet and USB, over both the video and hybrid channels. The Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) includes a Power over Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) (PoD) mechanism that enables a device-to-device charging power. The Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) interface is facilitated using a standard twisted pair cable, such as a CAT6, CAT 6A and CAT 7 and the Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) specific connectors. Each Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) connector includes 13 pins. Source and sink connectors have the same configuration. Table 3 lists pins in a type A Digital Interactive Interface for Video & Audio (DiiVA™) connector (either a source or sink).
TABLE 3DiiVAPin NumberSource/Sink1.GND2.VL2+3.VL2−4.GND5.VL1+6.VL1−7.GND8.VL0+9.VL0−10.GND11.GND12.HL+13.HL−
Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard was designed to establish communication between devices and a host controller of a PC. The USB can connect computer peripherals, such as mice, keyboards, digital cameras, printers, personal media players, flash drives, network adapters, external hard drives, and the like. The USB was designed for personal computers, but it has become commonplace on handheld devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, PDAs, tablet computers, and video game consoles. The USB can also serve as a power cord for charging such devices. For many types of handheld devices, the USB has become the only standard interface. The USB 2 standard for Low Speed (1.5M), Full Speed (12M) and High Speed (480M) over D± is fully described in the USB 2.0 Specification Revision 2.0 published Apr. 27, 2000. USB 3 standard, which adds Super Speed (5 Gbps) over USB 2, is fully described in the USB 3.0 Specification Revision 1.0 published Nov. 12, 2008.
There are several types of USB connectors; the most common are Standard-A plugs and receptacles. The data connectors in the Standard-A plug are recessed in the plug as compared to the outside power connectors. This permits the power to connect first, thus preventing data errors by allowing the device to power up first and then transfer data. The pinout of a Standard-A plug and receptacle as defined in the USB 3.0 specification is detailed in Table 4.
TABLE 4Pin NumberPin NameFunction1.VBUSPower2.D−USB 2 Diff pair3.D+4.GNDGround for power return5.StdA_SSRX−Super speed RX diff pair6.StdA_SSRX+7.GND_DrainGround for signal return8.StdA_SSTX−Super speed TX diff pair9.StdA_SSTX+10.Shield
Multimedia interfaces that allow dual connectivity of both HDMI and DisplayPort have been recently developed. Such interfaces can process data compliant with the HDMI and DisplayPort. An example for an interface that allows interoperability between HDMI and DisplayPort multimedia interfaces can be found in a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/558,673 (hereinafter the '673 application), assigned to the common assignee and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety merely for the useful understanding of the related art.
However, existing solutions do not support interoperability between data and multimedia interfaces (e.g., USB, DisplayPort, and HDMI). As mentioned above, handheld devices are typically equipped only with a USB connector, thus connecting such devices to a multimedia device may require a special adapter, and in many cases, such connectivity may not be feasible. For example, connecting a smartphone equipped with a USB connector to a projector having a HDMI connector currently is not feasible. Another example is that a smartphone equipped with an HDMI connector, which is used to transmit video/audio to an external display, cannot transmit or receive data, and thus an additional connector of a USB type is required for that purpose. Thus, a solution that would enable interoperability between data and multimedia interfaces, can provide great flexibility and benefit to users of at least handheld devices.